Recently, since electronic devices such as smartphones that perform various functions have been developed, electronic devices having a speech recognition function embedded therein to improve manipulability have been released. The speech recognition function is advantageous in recognizing speech of a user without separate manipulation of a button or contact via a touch module, thereby allowing the user to easily control a device.
Due to the speech recognition function, the user may execute a call function or write a text message without inputting separate buttons of a portable terminal such as a smartphone, and may easily set various functions such as navigation, internet search, alarm setting, or the like.
The above information is presented as background information only, and to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.